equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Policy
The guidelines are meant to direct the tone and content of this wiki, and help settle disputes between contributors. Discuss changes in the guidelines on the wiki discussion forum. Behavior *Assume good faith. *Please do not bite the newcomers. *Prohibited content includes excessive harsh language, sexual conduct, and violence. Wiki policies *The Wikia Terms of Use forbid abuse, harassment, or intimidating behavior. *The Wikia community guidelines apply. Content *This wiki deals primarily with official material about the series and its merchandising. *Articles should be written from the viewer's perspective. Avoid in-universe descriptions and anchor fictional details, depictions and descriptions in their corresponding appearances. *Write descriptions of fictional events in the present tense. *Disputed but non-speculative content should be discussed in the talk pages before any reverts/edit-wars are made. Fan labor *Coverage of fan labor should be limited to notable material that features in reliable sources. *File names of images depicting fan labor should begin with "FANMADE". A good example is "FANMADE Rarity walking.png". Images and files *Please give files you upload ' ', for example "Fluttershy smiling EG2.png". Misnamed files may be renamed or deleted. *Images should remain unedited with the exception of cropping and mild color-correction when necessary. Crediting sources *All images should have their source listed. For images directly from the show, a season and episode tag (for example S1E05) as specified in the descriptive name policy is sufficient. *Fanmade images, promotional images, images of merchandise, and the like should preferably have a link to the original source, or at least credit the artist in the filename. *If the artist or owner of the image has not given permission to use the image, it will be deleted. Image owners can report copyright violations to any administrator. *Image sources must be appropriate; a Google search is not itself a source, and neither are appearances of the image on other sites without source information. If possible and practical, the page the image can be found on rather than a direct link to the image is preferred. *Videos should give credit as well; this is usually not necessary to do manually because the player and/or the file page link back to the video's page on the host site. External links *Avoid creating an external links section, and make sure external links are highly relevant and preferably lead to official sources. Personal pages *Personal pages include pages in the user and blog and some files in the file namespace. *Personal pages are not subject to content guidelines except the abuse guidelines. However, please keep personal pages related to the wiki. Persistent use of personal pages for unrelated topics may be considered inappropriate behavior. *Blogs should be directly related to Equestria Girls and/or encourage meaningful discussion. Verifiability Original research *Original research about official material is permitted, providing the contributor can demonstrate its accuracy if it is disputed. *Original research about the fan community is not permitted. Claims without a reliable source may be removed. Citing sources *References may be included by using a citation template inside tags. Use the template to list all the references used in an article at the bottom of the page. Alternately, you can use in place of . *Content as it appears in the show's episodes and official merchandise is the definitive source in case of disputes. Categories *Categories should be used as extensive "see also" sections, grouping pages that cover similar topics. *With the exception of cleanup categories, categories should cover intrinsic or defining attributes of the subject of the page. *Cleanup categories should only be included through their appropriate templates. *Subcategories should be used when appropriate, both for ease of navigation on category pages themselves and to avoid redundancy on article pages. *Images should be categorized according to their origin (official promotional images, user-taken screenshots, or fanmade images) and according to what they display. **'Pages' outside of the File should not be categorized as "...images". *Pages on User, Blog, Talk and Forum namespaces should not be categorized except for the Wikia defaults (like Category:Blog posts). *For further explanation and examples how the guidelines should be implemented, see . Other guidelines *Provide valid input in the wiki discussion forum. *Visit the tasks page to ease yourself in taking part of the wiki. *Additional guidelines should be discussed on the wiki discussion forum before being included. *Administrators guidelines.